Petites histoires entre deux enquêtes
by laitue
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur l'équipe de Gibbs : petites scénes de la vie quotidienne et discussions au sein du NCIS.
1. Pour bien commencer la journée

**Titre** : Pour bien commencer la journée  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Gibbs et Tony  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Donald P. Bellisario  
**Rating** : K  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté mf_100 sur LiveJournal avec le thème « Caféine »

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs huma le doux parfum qui montait du gobelet.

Pour lui la journée commençait toujours par la dégustation d'un café noir, sans sucre.

C'est le moment que choisit Dinozzo pour aller ennuyer McGee : s'emparant de son nouvel I-Phone, il partit rapidement en ricanant avant de percuter son chef et de renverser le précieux breuvage sur sa chemise.

Après avoir constaté les dégâts, Gibbs haussa un sourcil en lançant un regard imperturbable à son agent qui blêmit en avalant sa salive.

Rectification faite : une journée au NCIS commençait toujours par une claque derrière la tête de Tony.


	2. Envies de meurtre

**Titre** : Envies de meurtre  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Ziva, Tony  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Donald P. Bellisario  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note** : Écrit pour un arbre à drabbles sur LJ

* * *

« On ne tue pas ses coéquipiers. » C'était la règle au NCIS.

Pourtant Ziva commençait à penser sérieusement que cette règle pouvait comporter des exceptions. Non, elle devait comporter des exceptions. Inspirant profondément en fermant les yeux, l'agent du Mossad tâcha de retrouver son calme avant de se remettre à la rédaction de son rapport sur leur dernière affaire. C'est alors qu'un nouveau claquement sonore retentit. Relevant la tête, elle foudroya du regard Tony qui fit éclater une nouvelle bulle de chewing-gum.

On ne tuait pas ses coéquipiers... Mais à priori rien n'interdisait de leur briser quelques côtes ?


	3. Les zombies ont eu de la chance

**Titre** : Les zombies ont eu de la chance  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Tony, Abby, McGee  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Donald P. Bellisario  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté mf_100 sur LiveJournal avec le thème « Zombie »  
**Note bis** : Léger bashing sur Twilight

* * *

Tony lança un regard indigné à son collègue. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse dire de telles absurdités.

« C'est du délire McGee ! Ce film est une véritable hérésie ! Des zombies qui courent ! Les zombies sont sensés être lents, bon sang ! »

Tout en rejoignant son pc, Abby s'interposa entre les deux hommes.

« Voyons Tony, ça pourrait être pire.  
- Pire ? Je ne vois vraiment pas comment ça pourrait être pire.  
- Il pourrait y avoir des zombies dans Twilight. Tu imagines : des vampires scintillants au soleil. Ce pauvre Bram doit se retourner dans sa tombe. »

Tony la fixa en béant. Après un moment de réflexion, il haussa les épaules et prit un air plus conciliant.

« Tu n'as pas tort, en comparaison ces zombies ont eu de la chance. »


	4. Préoccupations alimentaires

**Titre** : Préoccupations alimentaires  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Tony, McGee et Ziva à la fin  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Donald P. Bellisario  
**Rating** : K  
**Note** : Écrit pour Calliopel qui souhaitait un texte mettant en scène Tony s'inquiètant de la maigreur maladive de Tim (dans la nouvelle saison)  
**Note bis : **Pour une fois c'est un texte plus long, 518 mots exactement !

* * *

« Rassures moi : tu comptes quand même mettre un peu de sauce là-dedans ? »

McGee leva le nez de sa salade pour adresser un regard interrogateur à DiNozzo qui fixait son repas d'un air dubitatif.

« Un problème, Tony ?  
- Oui : la façon dont tu te nourris. Ça devient inquiétant.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi manger une salade d'endives est inquiétant.  
- Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne manges plus que ce genre de trucs ! Endives, carottes, pousses de soja, salade, tofu... Tu vas finir anémié à ce rythme !  
- Les légumes c'est très bon pour la santé.  
- La viande aussi. Ta maman ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait manger de tout pour devenir un grand et beau garçon ?  
- Tony, je fais un régime.  
- Ça j'avais remarqué ! »

Tim afficha un sourire ravi.

« C'est vrai ? Tu trouves que ça se voit ? Je n'ai pas remarqué de différence significative en me pesant depuis la semaine dernière alors j'avais peur que ce régime soit inefficace. Donc tu vois vraiment une différence ?  
- M'en parles pas, on dirait qu'un vieux gitan t'a jeté un sort. _*  
_- Évidemment, quoique je fasse il faut toujours que tu trouves quelque chose à critiquer » répliqua McGee avant de se remettre à manger.

DiNozzo poussa un soupir agacé. Il fouilla dans son tiroir, en sortit un petit paquet emballé dans du papier aluminium et se leva pour aller poser l'objet sur le bureau de son collègue. Intrigué, le Bleu haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Un sandwich au pastrami. Acheté tout spécialement pour toi.  
- Tony, je te répète que je fais un régime.  
- Oh ! Allez ça ne peut pas te faire de mal ! Et puis je m'inquiète pour la santé de notre petit McFlamby. Tu as l'air malade depuis que tu as perdu tes bonnes petites joues, le taquina DiNozzo en lui pinçant la pommette.  
- Je ne peux pas manger ça, c'est trop gras.  
- S'il te plait, pour me faire plaisir. Et puis pour une fois que je t'offre un repas tu pourrais en profiter. »

McGee observa l'italien déballer le sandwich en se mordant les lèvres. Finalement il esquissa un sourire et tendit la main vers son camarade.

« Je suppose que tu as raison : pour une fois ça ne peut pas me faire de mal.  
- Exactement ! »

Tim mordit à pleines dents dans son sandwich sous le regard étrangement réjoui de DiNozzo. C'est à cet instant que Ziva sortit de l'ascenseur. Tony se tourna vers elle pour s'écrier victorieusement :

« Tu me dois cinquante dollars ! »

L'ancien agent du Mossad jeta un coup d'œil à leur collègue en train de manger avant de sortir son portefeuille en marmonnant un juron. Elle tendit un billet à Tony qui s'en empara et l'examina à la lumière du plafonnier. Satisfait, il rangea le billet dans sa poche en esquissant un sourire narquois.

« Je t'avais bien dit que je parviendrais à lui faire lâcher son régime. »

* * *

* Référence au roman de Stephen King _La Peau sur les os. _Je vous le conseille ;-)


	5. Régime forcé

**Titre** : Régime forcé  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Tony et Gibbs  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Donald P. Bellisario  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note** : Écrit pour Fumseck 62442 avec pour prompt « merci patron » sur la communauté kyrielle_100  
**Note bis : **On va dire que c'est la vengeance de McGee ^^

* * *

Anthony Dinozzo esquissa un sourire gourmand tandis qu'il déballait avec précaution la petite merveille qu'il s'était fait livrer à l'instant. Lorsqu'il souleva la dernière couche de papier gras qui le séparait de son repas, il ne put s'empêcher de saliver en détaillant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : deux tranches de pain brioché, trois steaks cuits à point, du bacon et des oignons grillés, du cheddar fondu, le tout généreusement nappé d'une sauce légèrement épicée. C'était le meilleur burger en provenance du meilleur restaurant de la ville. Il allait se régaler.

Bien sûr on aurait pu lui objecter que ce genre de repas était un peu trop calorique mais il s'en moquait totalement. La machinerie Dinozzo était une conception parfaite qui ne souffrait d'aucun déséquilibre et elle avait besoin de son carburant.

Tony se passa la langue sur les lèvres en attrapant le burger. Mais avant qu'il puisse en avaler la moindre bouchée, une main apparut brusquement et s'empara de son repas.

« Tu ne devrais pas manger ça, tu vas finir par te bousiller les artères » commenta Gibbs en laissant tomber négligemment le burger dans la poubelle sous le regard horrifié de Dinozzo. Tout en lui lançant les clés de la voiture il ajouta : « On y va, tu conduis. »

Tony attrapa les clés au vol et quitta son bureau, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil désespéré à son repas abandonné. Il poussa un soupir et secoua la tête en murmurant :

« Merci Patron... »


	6. With no power comes no responsibility

**Titre** : With no power comes no responsibility  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Tony, Gibbs (et le reste de l'équipe en fond)  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Donald P. Bellisario  
**Rating** : T  
**Spoiler : **Début de la saison 4 pour le contexte  
**Note** : Ce texte a été écrit avec comme prompt la citation qui lui sert de titre.

* * *

« Feu de camp ! » s'exclama Tony en faisant signe à ses collègues de se regrouper autour de lui. Restant à distance, Gibbs observa son ancienne équipe partir dans une série d'hypothèses sous la houlette de Dinozzo qui semblait retirer un plaisir évident de cette réunion improvisée. Le rôle de chef lui allait à ravir. L'ancien marine esquissa un sourire furtif, finalement il avait eu raison de prendre sa retraite.

**… …**

Tony observa les brancardiers emmener McGee sans un mot et attendit que l'ambulance s'éloigne puis il pénétra à nouveau dans le bâtiment où avait eu lieu la fusillade. Une fois à l'abri des regards, il renversa une table d'un geste rageur avant s'immobiliser en se massant les tempes. Sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna et soupira en se retrouvant face à son ancien patron.

« J'ai merdé. »

Gibbs se contenta de lui adresser un regard concerné.

« Les choses n'étaient pas sensées se dérouler comme ça, ils n'étaient pas sensés être aussi armés. J'aurais dû attendre d'avoir plus d'infos avant de lancer cette opération. McGee aurait pu se faire tuer et...  
- Tony, ça suffit.  
- C'est vrai, règle n°6. J'oubliais. »

Dinozzo esquissa une grimace lorsque la paume de Gibbs le frappa derrière la tête.

« Il n'est pas question de ça. Tu as merdé et te morfondre n'y changera rien. Tu vas cesser de pleurnicher et te rendre à l'hôpital pour t'assurer que McGee aille bien. Puis tu vas reprendre cette enquête avec ton équipe et vous coincerez ces salopards.  
- Toujours là pour me donner les conseils dont j'ai besoin, patron.  
- C'est toi le patron maintenant. Et ça implique que tu saches prendre les bonnes décisions en gardant la tête froide. Rappelle toi que chacun de tes choix aura des répercussions pour ton équipe. »

Dinozzo dévisagea l'ancien marine pendant un instant avant de sourire faiblement.

« Pour être honnête je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être aussi dur d'être le chef. Quand je songe à toutes ces années pendant lesquelles tu nous as supervisés. En plus on ne te facilitait pas les choses. »

Gibbs lui rendit son sourire.

« Ça, je ne te le fait pas dire ! »


	7. Les agents du NCIS sont des gamins 1

**Titre** : Parce que les agents du NCIS sont tous de grands enfants 1  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : McGee et Abby  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Donald P. Bellisario  
**Rating** : K  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté mf_100 sur LiveJournal avec le thème « Adulte/Enfantillage »

* * *

McGee observait d'un oeil circonspect l'hippopotame en peluche d'Abby lorsque la jeune femme s'approcha de lui.

« Je sais ce que tu penses : avoir une peluche dans mon labo ne fait pas très sérieux. C'est un objet transitionnel dont on est censé ne plus avoir besoin lorsqu'on est adulte. Mais personnellement, je trouve que Bert crée une atmosphère plus détendue. En cas de stress c'est vraiment l'idéal pour décompresser. Tiens, fais lui un câlin, déclara Abby en lui mettant l'hippopotame dans les bras.  
- Non, je me demandais juste...

_PROOOUT_

_- _...pourquoi est-ce qu'il pète ? »


	8. Les agents du NCIS sont des gamins 2

**Titre** : Parce que les agents du NCIS sont tous de grands enfants 2  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Tony, Ziva et Gibbs  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Donald P. Bellisario  
**Rating** : K  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté mf_100 sur LiveJournal avec les thèmes « Adulte/Enfantillage »

* * *

Utilisant un élastique comme catapulte, Tony envoya une boulette de papier sur Ziva. Le foudroyant du regard, elle passa lentement son pouce le long de sa gorge. Il laissa échapper un ricanement avant de tourner les yeux vers son écran. Agacée, Ziva récupéra la boulette de papier dans ses cheveux et utilisa sa règle pour la propulser sur le nez de Tony qui répliqua avec le double de munitions. S'en suivit un combat acharné de boulettes de papier. C'est alors que Gibbs passa entre les deux bureaux.

« Quand vous aurez fini de jouer, vous pourrez peut-être vous remettre au travail. »


End file.
